


Bruce's dreams

by Halfling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfling/pseuds/Halfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has been having interesting dreams lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce's dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my [tumblr](http://halfsuper.tumblr.com/).

Bruce dreamed a lot. At least every night and often more than once. He dreamed about the past, he dreamed about the present, he dreamed about things which could happen someday, and he dreamed about the impossible. He used to have elaborate nightmares as well, a common theme when he was on the run was of being caught. Ever since joining the Avengers, those dreams had mostly stopped, but what replaced them was in some ways more stressful.

Tonight’s dream was one of those. The Avengers had just finished a mission and everyone was feeling high. Bruce was himself, and naked except for a blanket, courtesy of the Hulk. They returned to the hotel where they were staying and everyone scattered to their respective rooms but for himself and Barton.

“You know, uh,” Clint began awkwardly behind him, “I know that last one caught us by surprise, but I’ve got these new boxers, you see, and they’re really, really, stretchy. If you wanted to come take a look. I figure, that wouldn’t be much, but it’d be better than just a blanket, right?”

Bruce was tempted to tell him that he had been wearing really, really stretchy boxers when he’d hulked out before, and they’d just been ripped off in all the action of the mission, but Barton was being so nice to him that he couldn’t bring himself to say no. “Yeah, okay, that’d be great.”

“Excellent!” Clint said with a grin and clapped him on the back, leading them both to his room. When they arrived, Clint glanced around the hall before pushing Bruce inside and shutting the door. He locked the deadbolt and pulled the chain across. Satisfied they couldn’t be disturbed, he smiled shyly at Bruce and hopped over the bed to his suitcase. “See!” he said, proudly holding up a pair of purple boxers in his hands. “They have a ton of stretch in them, come feel!”

Bruce walked around the bed so he could sit on it in front of Barton. He wrapped the blanket around his waist so his arms were free and took the boxers from Barton. They were indeed very stretchy. Perhaps even more than the ones he had been wearing before. He looked up at Barton to tell him so, but Barton wasn’t looking at his face. His gaze, he noticed with embarrassment, was fixed on the blanket around his waist. More specifically, where the blanket was tented slightly over his crotch.

“Oh, that’s just—” Bruce began, but Clint just waved away his attempt at an explanation and slowly pulled back the blanket. Bruce was half hard underneath, but when Barton put his hand around him and stroked, he became fully hard faster than he would have imagined. “I…” Bruce tried to speak, but Barton met his eye and shushed him.

Clint positioned himself between Bruce’s knees and took him in this mouth, wrapping a hand around the base. His fingers were cool and rough, but his mouth was unbelievably hot and wet. The duality of sensations pushed Bruce over the edge after just a couple short minutes and he fell back on the bed as he came, whispering Clint’s name.

That, of course, was when he woke up. His heart monitor wristwatch was going crazy but he was quickly calming down so he shut it off. A wet and sticky sensation in his pants informed him that once again, he would need to change his pajamas. This had been happening more and more ever since he joined the Avengers, since he met Barton. It was a dangerous thought, but one he could no longer fairly deny.

Still, they were teammates, and relationships were too difficult for Bruce, especially with the Hulk, ever lurking just under the surface for a little too much excitement to bring him out. He changed his clothes and promised himself to ask someone about dream suppression techniques. The next wet dream could have disastrous consequences, but all the same, he found he couldn’t wait.


End file.
